


Ever Since We First Met

by mythical_meraki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Romance, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Erwin Smith, kenny and uri are canon don't fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_meraki/pseuds/mythical_meraki
Summary: 1940s AULevi and Erwin meet after slamming into each other as children. As time goes on and their friendship tightens, both of them don't realize until it's almost too late how deeply they are in love with each other.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. When We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> Ages (for right now):  
> Levi: 10  
> Erwin: 12  
> Mikasa: 7  
> Kuchel: 22  
> Kenny: 19  
> Uri: 18
> 
> new characters will be added and the ages will change by each chapter. i'll let you know so you don't get confused.

“You can’t go out there, Levi. I don’t want you gettin’ caught in anythin’ you’re not supposed to!” said the mother of the boy, who had just grabbed his cheeks in her two pale calloused hands to give them a tight squeeze. “Mah, I’ll be fine! Kasa and I are just going out to look ‘round alright? There’s no need to worry ‘bout it.” Levi replied, looking his mother deep in the eyes. Levi’s mother, Kuchel, could see how bad her son wanted to go out on the town, but she knew better than anyone that going out past 6pm was no good. “Please, Mah?” Levi pleaded, making his eyes water. He’s getting too good at this, Kuchel muttered mentally. She had raised her son exactly like her. 

“Let the kid go out Kuchel. Either you let him go or he sneaks out and causes more trouble than good.” A deeper voice came from behind. Levi smiled up at his Uncle Kenny as the man came walking over to them after overhearing their conversation from the foyer. “But-” Kuchel tried, but Kenny was already cutting in. “No buts. You and I were the exact same when we were their age. The least you can do is let them experience the nightlife by themselves. If your panties are really all in a twist, I’ll even go with ‘em.” Kenny finished, giving a subtle wink to Levi and his younger sister, Mikasa. The two siblings looked at each other and smiled before looking back at their mother and Uncle. 

“Damn you, Kenny.” Kuchel swore. She took a deep breath before eventually giving in. She gave her children each a kiss on the cheek before walking off in the direction Kenny came in. Levi and Mikasa ran up to their rooms with giant smiles on their faces to put together the final parts of their outfits before they came back downstairs. Kenny had grabbed his leather jacket that had been hanging on the coat rack, his hat, and his almost empty pack of cigarettes before he and his niece and nephew were out of the house and in the direction of the bustling city. Kenny let the two kids go before him to get their faster while he walked at his normal pace while sucking on a cigarette. He was hoping to see his special someone tonight, but the possibilities of them being there was pretty slim. 

“Uncle Kenny! Hurry up!” Mikasa called out to her Uncle who was a few feet (felt like miles to her, though) behind her and her brother. “I’m gettin’ old you know! You guys go on ahead. I trust ya!” Kenny replied back, hearing the excited yells of the two siblings. He chuckled to himself while he lit another cigarette, tossing the other to the ground to die out. When he lost sight of the two busy bodies, he felt a slight twinge in his heart, but he knew that those two children could cause a hell of a ruckus if anyone tried to mess with them. If anybody knew that those two were Kenny Ackerman’s, they would run for hills before even messing with them. 

“Race ya to the sign!” Levi exclaimed, already two steps ahead of his sister. “Hey! Don’t be a cheater!” Mikasa yelled, trying to pick up her speed to beat her brother. However, her brother was looking over his shoulder, laughing at how far behind she was, and he ended up slamming into someone. Mikasa had won the race to the sign. But before she could bask in her victory, she jogged over to her brother who was being helped up from the wet tar from a mysterious blond boy with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. “Uh…” She tried, but ended up trailing off when the boy and Levi made eye contact. Mikasa stared at each boy who had a light dusting of pink on their cheeks. 

“I’m...Erwin. Erwin Smith.” The blond said, the atmosphere becoming very uncomfortable with the silence. “Names Levi. Levi Ackerman.” Levi replied, taking his hand from the boy in front of him. “I’m Mikasa. His sister.” Mikasa spoke up, introducing herself as well. Erwin nodded to her, but went back to looking over Levi for injuries it seemed. “I’m fine.” Levi spoke, dusting off the dirty from his pants. He ignored the dripping blood on his elbow. “You sure?” Erwin questioned, double checking. Levi nodded before he turned to Mikasa. In a silent talk between them, both of them started to walk away from Erwin and into a different direction. “Where are you going?” Came the voice of the boy.

“Nowhere.” Levi replied. “I find that hard to believe.” Said Erwin. “Well...believe it.” Levi responded, not even bothering to turn around and face him. “Never.” Erwin said, beginning to tease Levi. “Just leave us alone and go back to what you were doing before.” Levi finished, trying to put an end to their bickering. “What if I was waiting for you?” Erwin muttered, not letting his voice raise so that Levi and Mikasa could hear him. Erwin watched the duo walk off and waited to gather his thoughts and for them to walk a little farther before he walked in the same direction they went in. As Erwin was walking in their direction, he could hear heavy footsteps approaching. He spun around to then be face to face with Kenny.

“You followin’ my niece and nephew?” Kenny questioned the boy, giving him one of his famous glares. “N-No…” Erwin stuttered out. His legs were shaking. “It’s best not to lie to me, boy.” Kenny said. But before either of them could say or do anything, a new face made their presence. “You torturin’ kids now, Kenny?” Came the voice Kenny knew like the back of his hand. “If it means you show up, then I’ll do it any day.” Kenny replied, moving his eyes from the younger boy to the other. “Oh please, you know full well I’ll crawl on my hands and knees if it means I get to see you.” The man said, smirking towards the end. Kenny raced over to him and slid his hands around the other’s waist, and pressed his lips against his. “Don’t say that around little kids.” Kenny husked into his ear. The man, Uri, slapped Kenny’s back muttering “Hypocrite.” into his ear. 

“Sir, can I go back to what I was doing before?” Erwin questioned Kenny, nervousness hinted in his tone. Kenny wanted to say something to freak him out, but Uri replied before he could even try. “Of course you can! Just be careful out there.” Erwin nodded his head and waved to Uri before he ran to “catch up” to Levi and Mikasa. Kenny tried to run after the presumed stalker, but Uri had him wrapped around his little finger and the two of them were falling into the bushes next to them, laughing and kissing with giant smiles on their faces. The two of them couldn’t be together the way they wanted, so they had to make do by secretly meeting up during the middle of the night just to see each other without raising suspicion. 

“You’re insane.” Uri commented, running his fingers through Kenny’s long hair. “Not as much as you.” Kenny replied, pecking Uri’s cheek. “I get it from you. You rub off on me.” Uri replied, connecting Kenny’s brown eyes with his purple. “I do more than just rub off on you, ya know.” Kenny replied, sneaking a hand into Uri’s pants. “Here?” Uri gasped, feeling Kenny’s hand wrap around his semi. “Why not? It ain’t the most romantic, but it will do.” Kenny said before he started to kiss down Uri’s neck to relax him. Having sex in the bushes was something everyone talked about, but this was a first for the two of them. “Kenneth Ackermnan. I can’t believe you right now.” Uri complained, but he could never be truly mad at Kenny. He loved the man.

While the two of them got it on in the bushes, Erwin was sneakily watching Levi and Mikasa. However, the duo knew full well that the blondie was still following them. They were both pretty sure he was harmless, but they wanted to at least send him on a goose chase. Levi and Mikasa split up and Erwin shook his head before he got up from his spot and followed the direction Levi went. Mikasa huffed out at the thought of not being “chosen” by Erwin, but she then trailed Erwin who was trailing Levi. Levi walked down the sidewalk as a few cars drove past him. He was looked down at by a few passing folks before he turned into an alleyway. It was pretty suspicious, but he went and hid behind a dumpster. He almost screeched at the millions of rats who crawled around him, but he needed to hide in order to get this annoying kid away from him. What was his deal anyway?

“If you thought you could hide from me, you’re completely mistaken. A dumpster, really? That’s all you can do?” Levi rolled his eyes and groaned when Erwin put out his hand to pull him up. “Why have you been following my sister and I?” Levi asked suddenly, not even letting Erwin question anything more than he already did. “You seem...interesting. That’s all. I mean no harm.” Erwin replied, hoping Levi liked his reply. “Guess you’ve been around some pretty borin’ people, huh?” Levi responded. Erwin laughed, nodding as he remembered his conversations with his half-dead grandfather. “You’ll liven up my life, right?” Erwin questioned the black haired. “Yeah. Just don’t be weird and follow my sister and I like that again, okay?” Levi said, making eye contact with Erwin’s as blue as the sky eyes. “Of course. Now that we are friends I won’t have to do anything like that again.” 

“Who said we were friends?”


	2. Meeting You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a few months since that fateful night between Levi and Erwin. now, they're in school together, and Levi's teacher is Erwin's mom? let's see how this goes ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages  
> Levi: 10  
> Erwin: 13  
> Mikasa: 7  
> Kuchel: 23  
> Kenny:20  
> Uri:18  
> Hange: 11

About 4 months since that night and Levi and Erwin had grown up so much (and kind of partly forgotten each other) that the two of them didn’t even recognize the other when it was time for them to meet up in school. Levi was two years younger than Erwin, which meant that Erwin was a grade ahead of Levi. But since Levi was finally going to the new school with the other kids in his grade, he was able to see Erwin much more than he used to. Levi didn’t know how that made him feel, seeing Erwin once or twice a day depending on where he was that day, but he decided to put on a brave face and take a step forward into the school's front doors. Mikasa was three years younger than Levi, which meant she was still in the school he was in before, and this was the first time the two of them had ever been separated. They were at two totally different schools. 

When Levi entered the new unfamiliar building, a few of the teachers whom he would come to know after his stay there, pointed him in the right direction when they saw the confused look on his face. Levi, eventually, found his way to his classroom. Levi sat down in an open seat next to a familiar face from his old school but didn’t bother saying anything to them. The teacher and class waited for more students to enter before one very energetic one showed up. “Hi! I’m Hange!” Said an excited voice. Levi looked over at where the voice was coming from and stared. This Hange person had glasses and their hair pulled back into a ponytail so that it wouldn’t get into their face. A huge smile was laced on their lips and Levi just sighed mentally before turning back to where he was staring at before. 

“Nice to meet you, Hange. I’m Mrs. Smith. I’ll be you and the rest of the class's homeroom and English teacher this year. It’s wonderful to meet you!” Levi hadn’t even made the connection, thinking that Smith was a pretty popular last name. It wasn’t until he actually looked at the teacher, did he know for sure that she was Erwin’s mother. Exact same blond hair. _Great...This is exactly what I need._ Levi mentally groaned. The rest of his class were much more polite than he was and said they were happy that Mrs.Smith was their teacher because she was the best in the world. _Now you’re eating right out of her hand. Stupid._ Said Levi, on the inside of course. Mrs. Smith seemed to notice that one student wasn’t being as lively as the rest and she decided to take note of that mentally because she would get him talking in no time. 

“You guys are too kind. Alright, the bell is almost going to ring so let me take down attendance and then we can start with today’s lesson!” Mrs. Smith explained. The students nodded and sat in their seats until the bell rang. When it did, Mrs. Smith asked for a volunteer to bring down the attendance to the main office. Hange raised their hand as high as it would go, and Levi didn’t even bother. Mrs. Smith smiled and chose very wisely. “I’ll have Hange and...You!” Mrs. Smith pointed in the direction of Levi. Levi’s eyes went wide at being picked. “Whoopie! Let’s go!” Hange exclaimed, running over to grab Levi’s hand and the attendance list. The two of them left the classroom and Hange, weirdly knowing where everything was, walked them in the direction of the office. 

“I memorized the map. I know where everything is!” Hange replied to Levi who asked them how they knew where they were going. “Nice.” Levi responded dully before he walked while looking down at the ground. A few other groups of children were bringing the attendance down to the office and Levi wasn’t surprised in the least to see Erwin Smith dropping off the attendance and talking to the other students. Hange started a conversation with the secretary about something Levi didn’t care about. Levi tried to get away, but of course Erwin just _knew_ it was him. Even after three years. “Levi? That you?” Erwin questioned, coming up behind him. “Yeah…” Levi replied, turning around to face him.

There was a bright smile on Erwin’s face and Levi could barely even muster one for him. “I haven’t seen you in...well forever! How have you been?” Erwin asked the younger. “Fine. I guess.” Levi replied, looking down at Erwin’s polished school shoes. “How’s Mikasa?” “She’s okay.” “That’s awesome! What teacher do you have this year?” Levi stopped at the question. What would Erwin say when he found out that his mother was his teacher? “He and I have Mrs. Smith! What about you?” Hange’s voice interrupted Levi’s thoughts. Levi mentally screamed when Erwin’s eyes widened. “Good for you! I heard she was a good one. I have Mr. Pyxis.” Erwin replied. Levi could only nod and let Hange and Erwin take over the conversation.

The day had barely begun and Levi wished it to end. Erwin and Hange were yelled at by the secretaries to get back to class and both of them nodded and said their sorries before walking off in different directions. On the way back, Hange was a chatterbox once again while Levi overthought the interaction between Erwin and him. It _had_ been quite sometime since the two of them had seen each other. That night was the only reason the two of each other even _knew_ of the other. Nothing happened after that and Levi wasn’t sure if something should have. He and Erwin were friends...in a sense. They decided it right then and there, so why couldn’t they continue to be that way? What made it so freaking awkward? 

Eventually Levi and Hange made it back to class and Mrs. Smith filled them in on what they had missed while they were gone. From there, Levi and the rest of his class went to their next one, and then to the next, until they were back into Mrs. Smith’s for English. Instead of doing anything major like Levi presumed Erwin was, Mrs. Smith had them work on a project that was to fill out a piece of paper about things they liked and their family. Levi’s was pretty easy. He wrote about his homelife; his little sister, his mah, his awesome Uncle. He also wrote about things he did in his free time; play with his little sister, read books, cook with his mah, learn to fight with his Uncle. It wasn’t until a section that asked about what Levi liked to do with his friends did he really struggle. 

His family were his friends and he and Erwin didn’t even hang out to do anything. Levi decided to make it up and lie. Once he was finished coloring and adding finishing touches to his work, he handed it in. Before he could walk away from the desk where he left it, Mrs. Smith was asking him a question. “You’re Levi Ackerman, correct?” Levi only nodded. Mrs. Smith smiled, a glint in her eyes. “I see. I’ve heard a lot about you.” She replied. “You have?” Levi asked. By who? Kenny? His mom? “I have. You see, the moment you and my son became friends, you’re all he talks about.” Levi’s face flushed red in embarrassment. What did Erwin tell her? They didn’t even talk! Was he still following him? That crazy bastard…

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s all in good spirits. I just was just surprised when you became the topic of our discussions. Actually, why don’t you come to our house for dinner tonight? I’m sure Erwin would be more than happy to have you over. Mr. Smith and I don’t mind feeding another mouth to feed. We make enough food for an army sometimes. What do you think, Levi?” Mrs. Smith offered the black haired. Levi just shrugged. “I’ll have to talk to my mom.” Mrs. Smith just nodded in reply before she let Levi go back to sit down at his desk. She picked up his project and began to grade it. She smiled at some points, but when she came to the friends section she had added last minute, her smile turned into a frown at what Levi had written. 

It was pretty obvious Levi had lied, but she didn’t want to press the matter more and moved onto the next person’s. After everyone turned in their assignments, the lunch bell rang and everyone walked out of the classroom. Mrs. Smith would see them after lunch when it was time to say goodbye for the day. She watched Hange and Levi walk down the hall together, but she knew that Hange was the one to walk next to Levi. She hoped that the two of them would become good friends. As well as her son and Levi. Speaking of her son, Erwin came to eat lunch with his mother, like he usually did. The two of them sat and ate in silence until she spoke up. “I have Levi in my classroom.” She watched her son’s facial expressions. “I know. When I was dropping off attendance, I saw him and Hange. Hange spilled the beans.” Erwin replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Ah. I invited him for dinner tonight.” Instead of taking it slow like she originally planned, she just blurted it out. “You what?!” Erwin responded, almost dropping his drink to the floor. “He said he had to ask his mother. So I’m not sure if it’s confirmed but at least there’s hope, right?” She ended. Erwin ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly becoming stressed. “That was very stupid, Mum. But you’re my Mum, I can’t expect anything else from you.” Erwin said, eating a chip when he was done. His mother smiled and nodded before taking a sip of her coffee that was becoming lukewarm. “Exactly. Now, lunch is going to end soon. Go get back to class and I’ll see you later, alright?” Erwin just nodded as he picked up his trash and began his trek back to his classroom. 

As he walked, the only thing on his mind was Levi Ackerman. He wanted to be mad at his Mum for making such a rash decision and not even asking him if he wanted Levi to come over for dinner. But he also secretly thanked her because he knew deep down that he would never be able to do that himself in a million years. At least there was something to look forward to when Erwin got home instead of drowning in homework and chores. However, he didn’t let his hopes up because he had a feeling that Levi wasn’t going to show up.

Erwin was right in a few ways, Levi didn’t want to show up, but he did. When the final bell for the day rang, Levi walked home and asked his mother about going over to the Smith’s for dinner. Kenny wasn’t going to be home because he was at work and it would only be Kuchel and Mikasa. Levi hoped his Mah said no to save him from the coming awkwardness, but Kuchel replied with a “Of course you can my sweet. Means more food for your sister and I!” and Mikasa was more than happy about having more food. 

Mrs. Smith had told Levi their address just in case he decided to come and he only got lost once. When he knocked on the door, he expected Erwin or Mrs. Smith to open it. However, it was Mr. Smith. He knew this because of the blue eyes that he gave to his son. Levi smiled and shook the man's hand as he brought him into the house. He yelled out for Erwin and the boy came out of nowhere with a smile on his face. Levi just let Erwin bring him to the foyer so they could talk before dinner was ready. They had the radio on, but it was there to help the waves of awkwardness between the boys. It wasn’t until Mrs. Smith came out to talk to them did it kind of dissolve. They talked about any and everything under the sun. The two Smith’s listened intently as Levi talked about his life and family situation. Erwin began to tell the story of them meeting from his point of view until they were interrupted when Mr.Smith called to tell that dinner was ready to be consumed. 

They were having cheeseburgers with any condiment they wanted with all kinds of toppings. Levi knew that the Smith’s made a lot of money. Mrs. Smith was a teacher, and even though he didn’t know what Mr. Smith did, but he could assume that it paid pretty well. Kuchel was a mother, unmarried, with two children. The only reason they were able to live and eat somewhat better than dirt was because Kenny worked for an oil mining company and they made lots of money. Levi wasn’t sure if his Uncle actually liked it because of all the hard labor and the injuries he had come home with, but he did what he needed to do to support his family. And Kuchel was a waitress at a local diner and was also taking classes from a friend of hers to become a cosmetologist. But thankfully neither member of the Smith’s asked Levi about anything regarding money. Levi appreciated the act of kindness. 

The rest of dinner went great. Mr and Mrs. Smith talked about adult things that Levi and Erwin weren’t old enough to hear just yet, according to them anyway. Levi acted like he didn’t understand but Uncle Kenny and his Mah constantly talked about bills and everything else “adult”. Levi had finished his meal first and the Smith’s offered him a second plate. He politely declined. Once everyone else was finished, Mrs. Smith brought out the Gelatin Cake she had made prior to Levi’s arrival. “This is amazing, Mum.” Erwin complimented after taking a bite of it. Levi nodded in agreement with Erwin and had to hold himself back from inhaling the delicious desert. “I’m glad you like it boys, it’s one of my favorite dishes to make.” Mrs. Smith replied, a smile on her face as she looked at her son and his friend.

After getting another slice, or maybe two, Levi and Erwin were stuffed. It was nearing sunset and Mrs. Smith mentioned that it would be the best idea to have Erwin walk Levi home. Levi rolled his eyes (he didn’t let Mrs. Smith see, but Erwin caught a glimpse), knowing that he would be fine. “Great idea, Mum. Let’s go now Levi.” Erwin said, making his mother happy. He knew Levi was angry but he would just have to suck it up. Once Erwin and Levi put their shoes and coats on, Levi said his thank yous and of course the family asked him to come again anytime he wanted to. Erwin closed the door behind Levi and him and had to pick up his pace because Levi was already down their walkway and into the street. 

“Slow down, will ya?” Erwin asked, faking to be out of breath. Levi just huffed and didn’t pay him any attention. If Levi really wanted to know why he and Erwin were like this, it was all because of his stubbornness and unwillingness to talk. “I know you probably didn’t want to come over tonight, but thanks anyway. My Mum really liked having you over.” Erwin brought up, trying to spark a conversation. “You’re...welcome?” Levi replied, not really knowing what to say to that. “I uh...also liked having you over.” Erwin whispered, confessing his true feelings. He wished Levi didn’t hear it, but he had and stopped in his tracks. “You what?” Levi asked, his right brow raised. “Liked having you over?” Erwin replied, but it sounded like a question. Levi thought for a moment, trying to think of a witty reply to that. But he came up empty handed. He said this instead, “That’s a weird thing to say, Erwin. But I guess I should expect that from you.” 

Erwin laughed a bit, a hint of pink on his cheeks. Levi laughed, too, and looked another way, trying to will away his pink cheeks. “We should do this again sometime.” Erwin said. Levi just nodded, not even wanting to try and risk saying something stupid. He thought that the more and more he and Erwin hung out and got to know each other, the less awkward it would be between the two boys. At some point, Erwin stopped, at least halfway between their houses and let Levi walk by himself the rest of the way home. They waved at each other before stopping at the same time in the middle of the road. They mentally screamed at themselves for being stupid and awkward before the both took a deep breath and started to walk again.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure how long this will be but i've been thinking about this AU for awhile now and i'm finally putting it out there! hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
